


always a bigger bed to crawl into

by LailaLiquorice



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Background Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Sleepovers, all the other queens are mentioned in passing, anne is a great big sister, aragon and jane are actual mums, parrlyn is mentioned twice but easily ignored, we love the beheaded cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LailaLiquorice/pseuds/LailaLiquorice
Summary: Kat goes to Anne for comfort after a nightmare, which quickly turns into a fun sleepover for the cousins.





	always a bigger bed to crawl into

Anne thought that there were pros and cons to having the attic bedroom. And something that fitted into both of those categories was the creaky stairs; it meant it was impossible to go to bed late without someone questioning her about it in the morning, and everyone always knew when she was on her way downstairs in the morning. But it also meant that she always knew when there was someone coming upstairs to see her.

The sound of footsteps on her stairs roused Anne into a state of semi-consciousness, but she made no effort to wake herself up any further to open the door. Chances were it was Cathy coming up to sleep in her room after finishing up her work for the night, and whenever she decided against sleeping in her own room she always tended to just come in and settle down quietly rather than knock on the door and drag Anne out of bed.

Sure enough, she heard the door brushing over the carpet as it was pushed open before someone was crawling across the mattress towards her. But the sound of a soft whimper prompted Anne to open her eyes to see someone sat on their knees a couple of feet away from her, and to her surprise it wasn’t Cathy but Kat.

“Kat?” Anne said, quickly pushing herself upright to look at her cousin. “What’s up, are you alright?”

She only shook her head just slightly before she burst into tears, rocking slightly as she covered her face with her hands. Anne moved quickly, wrapping Kat in tight arms which quickly turned into a mutual embrace as Kat clung onto Anne’s torso. “Shh, Kitkat, I’ve got you. Was it another nightmare?” Anne asked, her voice quiet and soothing.

Nodding, Kat gasped in a few desperate breaths before she could speak. “He was- he was back and he trying to kill us again and- and the others weren’t here and I had to check you were ok,” she sobbed out all in a rush, clinging onto Anne tighter as her trembling increased.

“Oh Kitkat, it’s ok. No-one can hurt us now,” Anne comforted her, holding her baby cousin in firm arms as she cried her fears out into Anne’s shoulder. Once Kat was a little calmer, Anne leaned back so they were looking each other in the eye “Promise you that no-one can hurt us anymore. Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Kat repeated shakily, just about managing to return Anne’s reassuring smile.

Anne nodded contentedly. Usually it was Jane that Kat went to when she had a nightmare, or more commonly it was Jane who rushed into Kat’s room first, but every now and then she would make her way up to Anne’s room instead if it was something particularly personal to the two cousins. As much as Jane’s maternal presence worked wonders to calm their fears, there were some things that she just didn’t understand. “D’you think you’re ready to get some more sleep?” she asked.

Kat’s smile deserted her at Anne’s question, her shoulders hunching a little as she glanced towards the door. Before Anne had a chance to speak, Kat was asking timidly “Sleepover? Please?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Anne said with a grin, relieved when Kat visibly relaxed again. “Come on, make yourself comfy. Is this a snacks occasion?”

Kat tilted her head with a quiet hum of confusion, prompting Anne to wink before she swung her legs off the bed and crossed the room to where her bag had been abandoned. “Ah-hah!” she cried triumphantly as she pulled out a rather squashed packet of biscuits. As she got back into bed she took one for herself before offering them to Kat, not caring that it would inevitably end up with a lot of crumbs on her duvet.

“Thanks, Annie,” Kat mumbled around a mouthful of chocolate digestive.

“S’alright,” Anne said, shrugging one shoulder. “Sleepovers are fun. Means we can talk about silly stuff.” She grinned at that, not caring that she’d been asleep or that it was very early in the morning if it meant she got to spend some proper time with her cousin.

Hurriedly swallowing her mouthful of biscuit, Kat covered her mouth with her hand as she asked “Like what?”

Anne hummed in thought, trying to think of a good game they could play. “Well… who out of everyone d’you think would die first in a zombie apocalypse?”

Kat blinked in surprise for a moment before she laughed, and Anne grinned triumphantly at the sound of her so happy. “Uhh, probably Jane,” she said, still giggling a little.

“Hmm, good point actually. She’d be prepared as anything but could get caught off guard,” Anne thought aloud. After a few seconds of quickly thinking up more questions she asked “Most likely to be a secret agent?”

“Aragon, definitely.”

“Agreed.”

This time it was Kat who asked “Most likely to get a tattoo?”

Anne’s brow furrowed in thought. “Ooh good question. Probably me or Anna to be honest, we’ve got the most piercings,” she said, wrinkling her nose to prove her point.

Kat grinned as she nodded in agreement, before asking “Most likely to get caught robbing a bank?”

“Probably me,” Anne repeated, laughing. “I’m clumsy as hell when I’m not dancing. What about most likely to get away with it?”

Kat was quiet for a moment before she said “I think Cathy. She’s small and stealthy.”

“Wonder if we’d balance each other out then?” Anne joked, making them both laugh again.

Kat shrugged as she said “Probably, you’d make a good pair. Who’s most likely to do a show hungover?”

“And get away with it?” Anne repeated her previous question.

“Yeah.”

Anne thought for a moment, taking another biscuit. She could admit to being the one most likely to be hungover, as she did like to do hard on their group nights out, but she never seemed to suffer the next morning as much as some of the others did. Hungover Jane was a rare but pitiful occurrence, while Cathy and Aragon tended to suffer in silence. “Anna,” she said eventually. “She’d turn up, tough it out, then drop dead again.”

Kat’s laughter was loud enough that Anne clamped a hand over mouth in case she risked waking any of the others up downstairs.

* * *

When neither Anne or Kat made an appearance at breakfast the next morning, Jane and Aragon firstly crept into Kat’s room but then up to Anne’s when they found her bed deserted. Peering around the door, they were greeted by the sight of the two cousins fast asleep on Anne’s bed. Anne was sprawled out on her back on top of the duvet while Kat hugged a pillow to her chest further down the bed, both looking like they’d fallen asleep talking rather than agreed to go to bed.

After taking a few photos and smiling at their respective daughters, they left the pair to get some well needed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The first of seven anonymous requests I got on tumblr: “Sleep over? Please?” There was no name attached so I decided it was time for some beheaded cousins.
> 
> Again this is one I’ve been wanting to write for a little while so this prompt gave me the perfect opportunity to get it done. I don't write enough of Kat so figured it was time to try and change this. I love the image of the two of them just unconscious on Anne's bed while our two resident mums look in - Aragon and Jane being Anne and Kat's mother figures is one of my favourite widely accepted headcanons. Parrlyn is established in the background but this is primarily a non-shippy fic for a change.
> 
> I'm lailaliquorice on tumblr :)


End file.
